


[Podfic] Time is of the Essence

by nerdiests



Series: Rhi Does Podfic [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairies, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY RHI ILY, Hurt/Comfort, I FUCKING FORGOT THAT TAG AGAIN, I guess???, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Spinner, fight me, gdi, slight angst, theyre bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Written by SillusAuthor Summary:Twilight smirks, reaching up to ruffle Warriors’ hair—and earning an angry squawk from him in the process. “Not according to the laws of Time Travel. And if you call your horse running wild while you flail your sword riding, then we’ve got our work cut out for us.”“I hate you.” Warriors has yet to shrug Twilight off.“You’ll thank me later.”





	[Podfic] Time is of the Essence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time is of the Essence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985227) by [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus). 

> oh goodness gosh golly this took longer than i thought it would to get around to editing this! but it was a BLAST i had so much fun!! thank you, as always, to the lovely [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus) for letting me podfic this, and i know you had a blast listening to the process of this whole shebang happening :3c
> 
> but seriously, i want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for writing this - this was a birthday present that i'll never forget.

Podfic Length: 00:27:22

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1ksf184ynu3rctn/Time%20is%20of%20the%20Essence.mp3?dl=0) (19.97 MB, Listenable)

Bonus: Bloopers

Length: 00:12:14

Link (Dropbox)

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vcr6s3vfar4f1xo/Time%20is%20of%20the%20Essence%20Bloops.mp3?dl=0) (8.44 MB, Listenable)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! listen! here's my [tumblr!!](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com)


End file.
